sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AngelFlames/Character Review 3:Kniro the Amur Leopard
Here is a third review of a character: Kniro the Amur Leopard :V Idea by:Jet Set Ronnoc Alright,we have the red leopard for a review today.KniroAndTito3915 requested this :U Personality Summary: Kniro's personality is similar to Knuckles's, however slightly modified, and resembling more Knuckles's personality from Lippies V.3 (except maybe less whiny) than earlier versions of Lippies rather than SEGA's interpretation of Knuckles. Kniro, opposed to many of the other character's beliefs, is actually quite smart. He can make a lot of mistakes however, and may not always think things through. He is overly-protective of Tito since the day Strider went insane and disappeared. He is usually laid-back, however he has a very short-temper thus gets frustrated easily. He is one of the most stubborn characters in the series. He prefers to be alone than with others, besides his friends, which he has few of. Kniro does not trust others very much. Knuckles personality and a mix with Shadow and Sonic TBH :U.Its fine and doesnt really need to be changed Special Abilities Summary: Similar to Knuckles, Kniro has super-strength, however maybe not quite as strong as Knuckles (although I have no idea exactly how strong Knuckles really is). This may be linked to his weird metallic/robotic/whatever hands and feet though. Also, like most cats, he can climb, and "glide" to the same extent cats can (this has to do with the "cats always land on their four feet" thing). Good thing he's not SUPER strong as Knuckles.And its true cats can climb and "glide" since Kniro is a type of cat...Leopard is a cat.And Kniro is robotic o3o?(this is just a question k?) Weakness Summary: Because Kniro does not trust others very well, this could be part of why he has very few friends. He isn't very good at making friends. Kniro also has a bad temper at times, which isn't very good. His stubbornness has also lead him to bad situations, and even then sometimes he won't change his mind (this is basically why anything bad happens in Lippies. Because he is too stubborn...or I guess Knuckles in the old ones, but whatever.) Kniro doesn't really fit in with the majority of the people making him a bit of an outcast. Good weaknesssss you have there.-shothard- Strengths Summary: Although Kniro doesn't have really any friends, he's quite loyal to the ones he does have (most notably Tito). Often if his friend is in a lot trouble, he'll do anything to help them or find them. However this can also lead to trouble for Kniro as well, somewhat resulting in a weakness as well. For example, his enemies could use this in advantage to get away with things (FOR EXAMPLE, LIPPIES V.3 BOOK 9 PAGE 15!!! OH GOD NO). (That wasn't even Kniro! But close enough, it's their Sonic counterparts...) Kniro's special abilities (seen below) can also be considered some of his strengths. As mentioned above, Kniro is actually fairly smart, despite what most people think. He can usually figure out when someone is trying to trick him in some way. *claps*good.It does sound like Tails and Sonic mixed together...IMO :U Notes Pretty decent.Keep up the good work! Category:Blog posts